


I Love You Too

by SilentKnight1857



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Romance, Sweet Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentKnight1857/pseuds/SilentKnight1857
Summary: If all it is is eight letters, why is it so hard to say?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	I Love You Too

Tony felt like the worst boyfriend ever. Actually he was pretty sure he WAS the worst boyfriend ever.  
Steve had just told him he loved him. And what the so called genius do? He nodded his head and told said sweet boyfriend that it was obvious. Obvious.  
Honestly Tony didn't find it obvious at all, but of course he had to ruin the moment. He wanted to get run over by a truck right now.  
Steve looked confused and a bit heartbroken to be honest. But being the sweet man he is, he just went along with it and laughed it off. 

It was their 3rd anniversary after getting together. Once again after a lovely day Steve told him with hearts in his eyes that he loved him. And Tony just shrugged and told him of the statistics of couples who actually stay together. Somebody should just kill him. Preferably Steve. 'Cause Tony really deserved it.  
Once again Steve had this unsure and hurt expression on his face.

Tony had been planning this forever. He and Steve would have a wonderful dinner at a romantic restaurant and then Tony would finally stop being a coward and tell Steve that he loved him. They had just finished their dinner and had chosen a delicious chocolate cake for dessert. And Tony was terrified. Soo terrified he could barely even taste the cake for which he had paid $150. He had to do this today. It was their 5th anniversary and he would not let Steve down again. But by the time everything was over and the bill was paid, Tony still hadn't said the magical words. They went back to the tower and got ready to sleep. And as Steve tucked him underneath his chin, Tony waited for him to say those words. But with a kiss on his forehead Steve told him not to worry. He loved him too.


End file.
